Lletya
Lletya is an elven village in Tirannwn that can be accessed shortly after starting Mourning's Ends Part I. It is currently the only city with a bank in Tirannwn and a starting point for many who wander into the elven lands. Etymology Lletya is Welsh for Lodge or Barrack. According to Reldo, Lletya is pronounced xlɛtɪæ in phonetics; "*Ch*let-uh-ah." The '*ch*' indicates a slight rolling of the sound at the base of the tongue, as if you were to attempt to clear your throat quietly and politely. Most players just say "Let-ya", as it is more simple. Transportation Eluned will teleport you into the city for the first time and give you a elf teleport crystal with 4 charges that lets you teleport back to the city. She will also recharge it for a fee, though this amount goes down the more times you recharge the crystal with her, like with the Crystal bow and Crystal shield. Additional teleport crystals can be obtained from killing the elves in the city, but they will only have three charges. Overview If a player chooses not to teleport into Lletya, there is an entrance from the forest of Isafdar, which is guarded by Dire wolves. Trees surround the rest of the city, making it the only way out. The city is filled with butterflies and lights. Players can learn more about the history by reading the books in the bookshelves. Lletya is made completely of logs cut from the forest of Isafdar. In essence, Lletya is basically one building, with a square in the middle. Lletya has two floors; a ground floor and an upper story. In addition, there is a ladder on the upper story to a watchtower. There are Elf warriors in the square. There is an altar in the upper area, which can help with killing them. In addition, Lletya is a convenient place to kill elves as others are found in very remote areas. Also, there are elves that can be stolen from with 85 Thieving. In the northern area of Lletya, there are four sheep that can be sheared in a pen. The only notable NPC in Lletya is Arianwyn, who plays a part in Mourning's Ends Part I and II quests, and is the leader of the rebel elves. Lower floor field in Lletya, which is very close to the bank.]] Most of Lletya's attractions are on the Ground Floor. Nearest to the entrance is a well, from which players may obtain water. There is a spinning wheel in the seamstress's shop. At the south-east corner of Lletya, there is a bank, and a flax field. The flax field is steps away from the bank, making it the most useful flax picking area in the game. North of the clothes is a pen with four sheep, which can be sheared. In addition, many of the NPCs in Lletya are found on the bottom floor, including Arianwyn. In the south-east corner, of the centre area, there is a fruit tree patch. The farming tools storage is handled by Teclyn. Teclyn is the only non-leprechaun that stores tools. Amaethwr stands nearby, ready to watch your fruit tree, for a fee of course. In the room to the north of Arianwyn is Gwir. She is a scribe and will help you recall the events so far in the Elven Storyline. Shops There are a few stores on the Ground Floor of Lletya that carry useful stock. As Lletya is in a remote region, they all tend to be well-stocked. Lletya General Store The general store of Lletya is run by Eudav, and has the stock of a typical general store. Note that stocks are not infinite since the personalised shops update. Lletya Seamstress Oronwen, the seamstress, can repair Mourner trousers for 2 silk and a bear fur. Players must wait some time as she works on them, the waiting period is pretty short. North of the entrance, there is a spinning wheel and the seamstress' shop run by Oronwen. It is a useful place to obtain dyes, because all colours are in stock there for six coins. Lletya Archery Shop Lletya's archery shop is south of the entrance and is run by Dalldav. It is recommended to not buy arrows here as they are all almost twice their market value. Lletya Food Store Gethin is found on the upper story of Lletya, and sells different kinds of food. Upper floor The upper area of Lletya is quieter, with fewer NPCs and things to do. If players are playing the game in high-quality, they will be able to see the city below, which makes an impressive sight. The upper floor of Lletya has a couple of functions. One of them is the Altar of Seren. Another is the two ranges, although they are not very useful due to their distance from the bank, and the inconvenience of repeatedly going up and down a ladder. Watchtower The watchtower can be accessed by climbing up the ladder in the archery shop or clothing store, then up the ladder that is found at the top. It allows players to see the landscape from the top of Lletya. Surroundings On this map of Lletya, there are a few landmarks pointed out. *The blue line is the path into and out of Lletya. *The red line shows trees that function as the city gate, and open when clicked, if you're allowed in. *The green line shows some tripwires, behind which are the path back to the main path. If you trip the tripwire, you will take damage and be poisoned. *The yellow dot shows the location of a few aggressive Dire wolves. *The purple square is the location of 3 Magic Trees. *Eluned and Islwyn are often at the near the magic trees. They will disappear and reappear at appoximately five minute intervals. *The cyan square points out a field of flax, positioned very near the bank. Unfortunately, the spinning wheel isn't as close as it looks, since there are a lot of walls and fences in the way that make for long travel time. Lletya is a very useful location for skillers. There are three magic trees not too far away from Lletya, which are rarely crowded, they are acceseced by going south of the dire wolves. In addition, for people with several teleport crystals, players can gather white berries from the nearby spawn. Quests *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Within the Light List of NPCs *Amaethwr *Arianwyn *Arvel *Dalldav *Eoin *Elf *Elf warrior (Levels 90 and 108) *Eudav *Gethin *Goreu *Gwir *Iona *Kelyn *Mawrth *Oronwen *Sheep *Teclyn *Ysgawyn Trivia * A copy of Lletya can be seen from the southernmost area in the safe Clan Wars free-for-all arena. This copy could be visited by a flight of the Gnomecopter Tours but has since been removed. * "Lletya" translates in the Welsh language to "Lodge". References Category:Cities Category:Quest Locations Category:Tirannwn